


The feeling that I had for you

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Feeling That I Had For You [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my story 001 will be a bit different than in the actual story, 001 will be like a scientist that just think for his experiment, hope you guys will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Birthday, Heart!” It was not actually a real birthday for Heart but someone insisted of celebrating it and that someone is none other than Tomari Shinosuke

“I did say it before that I didn’t need it at all, you really are a weird one as usual.”Heart just had to laugh with it

“Of course you need it, after all right now we are just a normal person without any to be intrude it.” Shinosuke just smile as he say about it

“Then shall we get started now?” Heart smile as they eat all the feast that Shinosuke prepare for Heart after that Shinosuke just hand out a small gift for Heart

“What this for?”Heart was puzzled as Shinosuke give him the small gift 

“Is a present for you as a birthday present, hope you like it.”Shinosuke smile at him saying

Heart open it to find a small mascot that look a bit like him, he just laugh at it saying. “Do you think this look like me? I’m not even like that at all.”

“Why not? I think I did it quite nice.” Shinosuke say it with a very proud expression that Heart just stand up and just grab him kissing him, pushing him down the bed as Heart smooching him as how he wanted.

Heart stop for awhile saying. "Thanks, I will keep it." and Shinosuke just smile as Heart just continue smooching him more of his body 

"Ah~" Come with a moan sound of Shinosuke "Heart...You..."

Heart just like to tease him as he bite his nipples and playing with him as always, Shinosuke know that he being tease by now, he also bite Heart nipples and Heart just frown with a smile saying."You did dare to bite me?"

"Who tell you to bite me first, it hurt."Shinosuke kiss Heart saying but Heart didn't say any of it, Heart just put his cock in Shinosuke very rough as Shinosuke just know he will loss to Heart for sure but he just had to go with it because today it was Heart birthday, after a very long time, both of them just sleep side by side together as Shinosuke snuggle in Heart saying." Warm and cozy just the way I like."

"Stupid idiot, thanks for the birthday today."Heart kiss him one more time as Shinosuke smile sleeping with Heart

The next day Shinosuke wake up to find Heart had already left, he just had to shake his head as he saw the mess of yesterday as he clean it out of it saying to himself." You could at least clean all of this, Heart." After that Shinosuke just went to take a shower and getting dress up and he go to work as usual like nothing else happen cause to them it was a secret to the others, a secret that can't tell anyone about it.

It was already afternoon that Shinosuke and Kiriko went across a Roimude trying to steal a precious diamond, that Shinosuke had to transform to fight the Roimude with the arrive of his others two riders.

At the same time, there were two people standing at one of the building on the rooftop watching those riders defeating the Roimude.

"He will definitely make a good experiment for it." A old man standing beside a girl saying it as he watch those Kamen Rider fight

"Maybe." A girl wearing a black dress saying as they went disappeared 

After the fight with the Roimude, Shinosuke and the others went back to their base, after not long he did went back to his house but down the street before he could cross, he saw a woman standing at there is like waving at him, he knew who she is, as he run to the woman, the woman just run as Shinosuke just chase after her, she stop looking at him. Shinosuke was confused by her action saying." There is something wrong for sure, Medic." But Medic didn't say anything as he was going to approaching her, there was someone sneaking behind him attack him, knocking him over, the man just take off his shift bracelet off and carry him disappearing with Medic.

Shinosuke didn't know how long had he been kidnapped by those Roimude, he was pretty sure that it was Medic that he saw at that time but suddenly there was another Roimude that sneaking on him and now he could feel pain, like he was being cut open as he open his eyes trying to move or waking up to sit up but he realized that he can't move or even doing anything, the Roimude that was still doing to him notice it, that Roimude just smile and say."Look like you had awake. I just sealing the core that I just put inside you, after all you are my experiment."

Shinosuke heard it of what the Roimude just said but when he try to open his mouth to speak, he realized that he can't talk, that Roimude continue saying. "Oh~I seal all your movement or even your mouth so that you can't disturb me during I'm doing it to you." Shinosuke realize that he was being treat as a real mouse for a experiment, if only he could reach out for his cell phone or even the core that Heart give it to him for talking as he realized that his shift bracelet was gone, he try to struggle to reach it out for it but it was hard for him to reach it out for, that Roimude walk to the table and pick it up of two of those things that was supposed to be in Shinosuke pocket, Shinosuke notice it, the Roimude just say as he approached towards Shinosuke."Human technology is really interesting, don't you think? This little thing can really help you quite a lot but is a pity for you, since you wouldn't need it anymore." As he say, he crushed the cell phone with his bare hand into pieces, Shinosuke watch it in horror as he just throw it on the floor with a creepy smile to Shinosuke saying. "Weird that you would date a Roimude when he was the leader of the Roimudes but don't worry, soon you will be one of us. Medic, let's begin our last stage for him." Like out of nowhere Medic appeared using her skills to do it to him."Remodeling you and erase all your memories, what will it be like for you as a Roimude, what did you think?"

Shinosuke try to struggle after hearing the words remodeling and erasing his memories but it was no use for him as Medic and the Roimude are doing it to him, he doesn't want to losses all his memories, it was precious to him, the time that he spent with Heart, Heart, all that was all he could think about it now, and he could feel the pain as they were doing it to him,that he pass out of it as he was still thinking of Heart. After a long while, both Roimude had finished the remodeling of Shinosuke, suddenly there was a punch to the Roimude as he fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you think you are doing to him, Freeze!" It was Heart that could sense Shinosuke was in danger but it was too late for him as he approached to Shinosuke seeing him like that, it hurt him a lot.

"Is too late now, he is one of us now, as a Roimude that didn't had any memories of his past. Isn't it wonderful?" He talk like he was pretty proud of it that Shinosuke had turn to one of them

Heart was pretty angry about it that he was going to fight against it but Medic stop it."Heart-sama,is too late now, he had been remodeled already."

As Heart was going to say any of it, there was noise that sound like someone struggling to wake up, Freeze walk to Shinosuke saying."Welcome our newest member, Drive" As he let Shinosuke sit up looking a bit daze like a new born child that just starting to learn.

"Is that my name?"Shinosuke look at him in dazzling and puzzle 

"Yes, I'm Freeze. That Medic, she will be doing your maintenance from now on."Freeze say It but is look like Shinosuke just look at Heart"That Heart, you will be listen to him of what he want, understand?"

Shinosuke just nodded, Heart just walk to Shinosuke and say. "I'm sorry, is all my fault that you had become like this."

Shinosuke can feel that Heart was pretty sad and hurt too, he don't know why he could feel it too, he say."Heart, don't be sad. Is okay." Even though he don't know why, he still say it. As he say it there were tears flowing down his chin 

"Drive, why are you crying?" Freeze was asking as he was beside him

"I don't know. I don't know why, I just know that Heart was sad, I don't know why." Shinosuke was still crying as he speak

Freeze just stand as he speak to Heart."He all yours, Heart." And after he said, Heart snap out of Freeze hand and hold Shinosuke hand and just disappear. "Make sure, you report of any that happened to him." Freeze told Medic and he just disappear, Medic nodded and she too return to the base.

Heart didn't say any of it as he just hold Shinosuke hand going to his room but Brain saw it who he is bringing with. "Heart, what did you think you are doing?" But Heart didn't say any of it, Brain just say it."Heart!"

"I don't had any mood of talking to you or anyone." Heart say it still holding Shinosuke hand going up to a room that was beside him

"Heart!"Brain was still trying to ask him but Medic step in saying 

"I will be the one explain to you."Medic smile saying 

Heart bring Shinosuke to a room that was beside him, actually he want to bring it to his room but he just don't know how to face it. "Drive, this is your room, my room is beside you, you can come at anytime you want, my door will always open for you." He say letting go of Shinosuke hand and just go out of the room, leaving only Shinosuke in the room. Shinosuke doesn't know what to do, he could hear what Brain and Medic said but what matter to him is his tears wouldn't stop, he had no idea what to do, maybe he should ask Heart about it but should he go,in the end he still walk to the room that was beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart was in his room thinking of what he saw at that time, he still remember how Shinosuke cried, he remembered Shinosuke ask him before those silly question.

\----------------------

_"Heart."Shinosuke and Heart were sleeping together as he ask_

_"What?"_

_"Can Roimude cry?"that was the question that he had wanting to ask_

_"Why did you ask?"_

_"You see today, Medic destroy one of the Roimude who is kind of good one, he was sad but..."Shinosuke haven't even finished saying, Heart just kiss him._

_"Roimude doesn't had any tears, they can't cry. They don't had any liquid that call tears."_

_"Then if you ever felt sad, I will be the one to cry for you."_

_"How did you know I will feel sad? I doesn't feel any sadness at all."Heart just laugh saying_

_Shinosuke just suddenly sit up saying." I will definitely know it, no matter what."_

_"You are one weird one but I like it." As he push down Shinosuke again kissing him more of it, Shinosuke just smile as he let Heart kiss to him._

\------------------------

Heart was still thinking of it when he look at Shinosuke who was standing at the front door without even think of coming in or maybe he didn't know if he should or not, Heart just hold his hand letting him coming in." You are still crying, can't you stop?" As he noticed Shinosuke tears

"I can't, I try to wipe it off but it wouldn't stop, I don't know why. Are we related?"Shinosuke wipe it off with his hands but it was still flowing down his chin, he really want to stop but it won't.

Heart didn't know what to do as Shinosuke still using his hands to wipe it off, Heart just think maybe it might work as he stopping Shinosuke kissing his lip, after that he say." This is the only way that I could think of it, if you don't like it, I'm sorry."

Shinosuke just shake his head saying."No, but are we related?"

"Em but we don't often be together."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"Shinosuke looking a bit confuse asking Heart

Heart could know it that Shinosuke doesn't understand like a child that just want to ask more questions that he could answer for Shinosuke. "No, you didn't. Is just that I'm sort of the leader of Roimude and you are rider, we fight against each other most of the time." Look like Shinosuke still doesn't understand yet, Heart continue saying." Is okay if you don't understand, I will tell you bit by bit of your past, of who you are."

"Em, I understand."Shinosuke just nodded

"Let's sleep together, we will talk about it tomorrow."Heart just drag Shinosuke to his bed letting Shinosuke sleep side by side him, Shinosuke just snuggle into Heart arms like a kitten, Heart know for sure even if Shinosuke had forgotten everything, there is still of his actions left of him. He promised to himself that this time he will definitely protect Shinosuke not to let anyone touching on him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already morning that Shinosuke just wake up looking at Heart."Heart, good morning."

Heart open his eyes to look at Shinosuke smiling."Good morning to you too, Drive."

"Heart, I'm hungry, let's go to Haruka-san place."

Heart thought that he heard wrong that he ask again."What did you just said?"

Shinosuke just smile saying."Let's go out, please."

Heart immediately understand and hold Shinosuke together disappear in a flash. "Bang!" With a sound that make them land a bit not too good

"Heart can't you land a bit property?" Helping Heart as he say

"Drive answer me first, you remember everything?" Heart really want to know the answer 

"What are you two doing in my kitchen?"it was the voice of the owner shop

"Sorry, Haruka-san. Do you had any cake left from yesterday?" Walking to the display to see if any cake left or not, Heart also go to find a place to seat watching. "Haruka-san, I want this, this too and definitely that,and two coffee please." After that he did go and sit beside Heart

"Heart-sama is it okay to let him had that much?" Haruka ask Heart for it

"Just let him had it, it been a troubled day for us since yesterday."Heart say it and Shinosuke just nodded, after that Haruka came with three cakes and present to Shinosuke and Shinosuke just eat it without even stopping. "Drive, you..." Heart didn't even finish saying, Shinosuke stop look at Heart saying.

"Not all of it, just you that for sure, that what I could think of it now."Shinosuke continue eating after saying 

"Including those riders of your comrades?" Heart try to ask about it

"No, I don't think so but if I meet them maybe I might remember them."Shinosuke just shake his head saying

"What exactly happened? Drive, shouldn't you be at work by now?"Haruka ask in confusion 

"Work? What did I work anyway?" Shinosuke look at Heart, hopping Heart could give him a answer.

"Even if you work at the police station, you also forget. I gonna kill him for sure." Heart angry in saying, Shinosuke just shake his head.

"Haruka-san, sorry. Is just that Freeze remodeled me into a type of Roimude and even erased all my memories, even include a type of core inside me. I wonder what type of core is inside me?" As he say look down the place of where Freeze put it in

"He put a core inside you? You know what that mean?"Heart look down and check the wound of it but Shinosuke didn't understand quite yet, he continue saying."Which mean that you might need to evolve like how a Roimude should do."

"Oh, I get it but I still wonder what core is inside me?"he still want to know it

"Drive, didn't you feel mad about it?" Heart ask him about it

"Of course I'm mad but right now to me I just want to know what is Freeze planning on, I want to uncover his plot." That was what Shinosuke think of it right now "You didn't need to help me at all, Heart."

"What are you saying, this is also my fight. He did cross my line after all and I will make sure he pay for it." Heart is really mad of what Freeze did to Shinosuke 

"Maybe I can help on this, I can check what core that is inside in you."Haruka after listen to it, she think if just a little bit that she can help, she will.

"Really? Sorry for letting you can't open your shop yet." Shinosuke say

"Is fine, then let's go to my room to check on you." Haruka lead them to her room, there was equipment at there, Haruka say." That was for my healing and checking my health, if you were wondering what was that for." Shinosuke just nodded, while Haruka prepare for Shinosuke saying."Drive just seat at here so I can check it for you." Shinosuke just down and let Haruka check it for him while Heart lean on the wall watching over him

After a short while, Shinosuke ask Haruka as he doesn't understand what the monitor saying."So what core is inside me?" He was too eagerly wanting to know the core that was inside him

Haruka look up to Heart asking."Heart-sama, what core was your?"

"Spider." Heart just respond with a simple word since he had no mood right now because of what had just happened to Shinosuke 

"Drive, the core that was inside you, is the same as Heart-sama but I'm got to say that the core had been fuse with you, if I take it out for you, you will die for sure since your heartbeat is already dead because of the change. I'm sorry for that."

"Is okay, it can't be change already so right now we will had to go with it of what I had become."Shinosuke just smile saying 

"Then what are you gonna to do now?" After knowing what he want to do, Heart ask.

"What did you think? Of course I will go as what he wanted first but also pretending having no memories and definitely need to get more stronger so that I can protect you and everyone." Shinosuke know very well of what happened so to him right now he just want to do this

"I will help you with that but first we really need to go and you need to listen to me all the time." Heart still lean on the wall saying 

"I will try to help you guys as much as I can cause I'm good at gathering those information." Haruka also think of wanting to help too

"Thanks but first I need to change into something, right?"looking at Heart saying

"Let's go, we will come again, Haruka-san."Heart holding Shinosuke hand saying going out of the place, after that Haruka also go and work of her own shop.


	5. Chapter 5

At another place Kiriko, Gou and Chase all of them were searching for Shinosuke, they went on their separate way to find Shinosuke but in the end Kiriko and Gou both of them didn't know what to do as they return to their base, they found Chase in there on the table of Rinna there, there was a shift bracelet that like the one that Shinosuke use it but it as pretty broken, Kiriko ask Chase for it."Where did you find it?"

"In a small alley but there was no trace of Shinosuke, I think that a strong Roimude might behind this." Chase shake his head saying it

"Then we should find those Roimude, so we can know where Shin-niisan is."Gou holding his fist saying, everyone just nodded, even those shift cars also going to search for their leader or rather their friend.

Shinosuke was at the boutique trying a lot of those clothes, while Heart just shake his head over and over, he just stand up and say to Shinosuke." You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, I'm just not good at this."Shinosuke just shake his head saying looking at how Heart a bit impatient 

"You just stay here, I will go help you choose for it."Heart say it after that he go to choose it for Shinosuke, not long after that he came it with a black with a bit of invisible red stripe coat and a black shirt, since the pant that he wear is ok so he didn't do it that much, give it to Shinosuke saying."Here, try on this."Shinosuke just took it from Heart and not long that he come out of the dressing room, Heart look like he was pretty please with it that he stood up pay to the cashier, Shinosuke also like it that he smile holding the bag which had his old clothes that he use to wear.

They were walking together, Shinosuke notice a dustbin, he go to the dustbin and just let go of the bag saying."From this time onward, my name is Drive." Heart didn't say any of it, he just hold Shinosuke hand going back together.

A few days had pass, ever since that day Drive had been in Heart room, since Heart got his own work to do, Drive was told to stay in the room, Drive will wait for Heart to return back as he just looking around every single things that was in Heart room, he was a bit bored when Medic come in the room with a weapon in her hand.

"Drive, Freeze want you to be a Grim Reaper so he want me to make you a weapon and a bike for you but right now the weapon is only I can do right now."As she speak, she noticed the mini bike on the desk that belong to Heart.

"Em, I get it. Then what did you want to do with me?" Is not like he don't understand what is Medic trying to do, so he ask.

"I need to install this program inside you so that you can use it even if you were in a far away place, after all you might need to fight against those riders." Medic took out her equipment saying, Drive just nodded letting her to do it to him, not long after that Heart had return back to see Medic was doing something to Drive, he walk to them noticing the weapon that was beside Drive.

"What are you doing, Medic?" Heart try to be normal as he can asking Medic about it

"Heart-sama, I just finished installing his weapon program inside him. Drive, right now think of a name for your weapon as I managing it for you." Medic was still typing it

Drive think of a name as he look at Heart smiling, Heart just ask Medic."So now what?"

"Drive, you go over there and think of the weapon name that you just gave it, I want to make sure there is no error on this." Medic take off the cable that was interact on Drive saying

"Em, got it."Drive stand up going to a bit far of it thinking of the weapon name and it really come to him, Medic was pretty please with it that she just walk to Drive.

"This is the list of those Roimude number. Freeze said that if you had anything that you don't know, you can just ask Heart-sama about it." After saying it, she just went out of the room.

Heart walk to the door and close it, dragging Drive to his bed asking. "Are you alright?" That was the first thing that he want to ask

Drive just smile as he kiss at Heart." I'm fine, Medic just said Freeze want me to be the Grim Reaper so tomorrow I will be collecting their numbers, Heart can you teach me?"

Heart was a bit relieved as he say."Em but first open your mouth." And Drive just open his mouth, Heart just put a candy in his mouth and Drive just eat it.

"Is milk flavor candy." Drive was quite happy with it that he just kiss at Heart

"Is your favorite flavor candy, let's go, you might need to train with this weapon of yours and I can see that this weapon might be able to let you transform to it." Heart smile as how Drive look like a child to him

"Em, let's go." He was so excited that he jump off the bed and they both go on their training together


	6. Chapter 6

It was already the next day that Drive wake up looking at Heart, Heart was also staring at him smiling. "Are you okay with this?"

"What did you think?"Drive just smile as he kiss at Heart

Later that they all go to have something to eat, cause to Heart he still want Drive to feel like how human should be, Drive was looking at those menu name, he look up to Heart. "Heart, there are no cake at all."

Heart just burst out laughing saying."Seriously, at this hour you still think of cake?" Drive just nodded "I bring you here to have something to eat not just for cake, so what do you want?"

"Ramen will do. Heart, what about you?" Drive asking Heart, after all he know what he mean by that.

"The same as you." Then they just order it, after finishing it, they did go and collect the number that Drive need to do it.

They were going to collect the number as Heart walk out to a Roimude but that Roimude was actually running for his life as he doesn't want to be destroyed, Heart just stop saying as the Roimude was panicked don't know what to." Where did you think you are going?"

"You did say it before that I should collect as much of those information as I can and right now you are trying to destroy me, I don't want to do to the next life." The Roimude just charge against Heart but Drive just step in front of Heart using his weapon to shoot at the Roimude, the Roimude was shocked to see Drive was in front of him."Kamen Rider, why is there a rider at here?"

"Rider? I not a rider, I'm a Grim Reaper that come to collect your number. You had been causing trouble for Heart." Drive say it as he let Heart step out of it

"He is right, he is not a rider anymore." Heart say it as he let Drive towards the Roimude, even if it without his armor he was still pretty strong in the end the Roimude was destroyed only leaving a floating number in the air.

"Heart, now what should I do?"looking at the Roimude became a floating number, Drive look at Heart asking him.

"The empty core that Medic give it to you, use it on it." Heart said it to Drive, then Drive just take it out from his pocket and hand it out to the floating number and it just sent it back to the core, Drive take it back putting it in his pocket looking at Heart smiling. Heart smile but then he realized there were sound of bike that coming to them, Heart tell Drive to hide."Drive hide behind the cargos over there, they are coming."

"But..." Drive didn't want to go, he want to protect Heart.

"Please, Drive."But Heart just want Drive to be safe

"I got it." Drive had no choice but to go to the cargo hiding at there

Heart look over there as he walk out of the building, he knew it that it were them, those riders. "Isn't it those riders?"

"Heart, where is Shin-niisan?" Gou and Chase were still searching for Shinosuke but they didn't get to meet him

"How would I know?" Heart just charge against them as Gou and Chase transform fighting against Heart, at another place behind the cargos, Drive was watching at Heart as he fight against those riders, Drive look at those riders, he somehow remember them, it hurt him a bit as he hold his head a bit painful, at the same time Gou somehow saw a shadow that he shoot at the cargo.

"Come out now or I will shoot you again." Gou was going to do it but what come out from behind the cargos was someone that he knew, Gou and Chase saw it who it was." Shin-niisan?"

"Heart, can I do it?"Drive look at Heart asking him

Somehow Heart notice it, he just say." Go ahead." Drive just smile charging against Gou and Chase while transforming into a Grim Reaper form that surprise Gou and Chase.

"Shinosuke, what are you doing?" Chase try to stop Shinosuke from fighting against Gou

"Shinosuke? Who is it? I'm Drive, the new Grim Reaper." Drive still fighting against Chase as Gou decided to go for Heart asking him about it

"Heart, what did you do to Shin-niisan?" Gou fighting against Heart trying to know what actually happened to Shinosuke 

"I'm not the one that did it." Still fighting against Gou he say it, meanwhile Drive was still fighting against Chase as he tossed Chase over the fence making Chase form being undo, he noticed Heart was being forced to step backward a bit that cause Drive to shoot against Gou as he rush to Heart standing in front of him.

"Shin-niisan, what did you think you are doing?" Being forced to step backward saying to Drive 

"Drive is the name, remember that." Still shooting at Gou and Chase saying but Gou had to protect Chase

"Chase we need to retreat." Gou say it and Chase nodded too, and they just shoot it with the beam and just disappear without a trace of them.

"Look like they had escaped, Heart." After undo his form, he turn to Heart saying.

"You should be careful about it." Heart just smile because he noticed there wasn't any wound on Drive 

"Next time, I guess." Drive say it as he hold Heart hand "Let's go back."

"Em, why not. After that we can go have a date together." As Heart say it disappearing together, Drive just look more excited smiling at Heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Drive pit, Gou and Chase were all confused about Shinosuke action or rather he go by the name Drive that Gou just shouted." I don't get it at all."

Rinna turn her seat asking Gou." What is that you don't understand?" Even Krim also slide towards Gou

"We saw Shinosuke but he was acting weird a bit." Chase leaning at the wall saying

"What did you mean by Shinosuke acting weird?" Krim asking Chase about it

"I just don't know, he was with Heart, more strange is that he even had a weapon with him, a weapon just like the one that Chase had, not just that he even transform like how Chase used to transform before. I really am confused already." Gou explain of what they saw at that time 

"He transformed?" Rinna want to make sure that she didn't hear it wrong but look like it was real

"Right now you guys just keep a secret first, I don't want Née-chan to know about this yet." Gou go out of the room saying to them

"I'm going to investigate of this." Chase also say it after he just went off with his bike

"I can't believe that he is with Heart, I really need to check on this." Even Krim think of this and they decided to check on this

It had been couple of days since that day, Drive was able to do it on his own as he would destroy the core but not their numbers and Drive realized that he didn't need to use a empty core to reach it out for it as he realized that his hand can change the number into a core and that was just the beginning of his ability. But as Drive was going back, somehow there was a woman standing in front of him, Drive just ignore her and was about to go out that she just grab his hand, Drive just look at her with a confusing expression.

"Did I know you?"

"What are you talking, Tomari-san?"She was shocked to hear what Drive say

"I don't know you, I need to go back." He just shake off her hand saying but Kiriko stop him by putting her both hands stopping him.

"Tomari-san, don't you remember, I'm Shijima Kiriko, your partner." Kiriko try to talk out of him saying 

"I don't had any partner and my name is Drive." Drive just push her out of it, Kiriko was going to fall back when Chase holding her from behind. 

"Née-chan stand aside." Even Gou come at Kiriko side saying " Shin-niisan, please can't you even remember us? We are your friends." Trying to convince Drive but Drive just ignore Gou and transform to his another form

Chase and Gou were trying to stop him from fighting against them but no matter what Drive was still going on, that was when Kiriko stop in front of them, Drive just point at Kiriko saying." Stay out of this."

"No,I'm not gonna to stay out of this. Please, can't you see we are your friends." Kiriko was still blocking Gou and Chase saying 

"I don't need a friend." As he was about to fire at them, Chase use his gun to shoot at Drive but Drive manage to dodge but that not all Chase use his signal axe to fight against Drive, Drive was being tossed to on the fence pretty hard causing his form to undo and a small things had drop on the ground.

Kiriko rush to Drive as he was hurt."Tomari-san, are you alright?"

Drive open his eyes to see his thing was being broken, he was pretty mad about it that he push Kiriko out of the side, grabbing the thing that was on the ground." How dare you all to do this?"

All of them saw it that Drive eyes were all blue, they had no clue of what exactly happened that Drive just charge against them, is like he is starting to rampaging a lot, at that time Heart suddenly appeared to him." Drive, is okay. Let's go back." 

"I will remember this, all of you." And they just disappear together, leaving more questions for Gou, Chase and Kiriko.

"Did you guys saw his eyes?" Kiriko stand up asking them about it

"Em, we really need to investigate on this for sure." Chase nodded it as he say

"Née-chan, are you alright? I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about it, we actually didn't know what is going on either." Gou was pretty sorry for it

Kiriko just smile saying." I know you guys mean good for me but I also a part of the team so I will also help out even if it just a little bit." All of them nodded and go back to the base


	8. Chapter 8

Heart and Drive land on the floor of Haruka shop, at least this time it was much more smoother, Heart look at the wound on Drive but he realized that he was alright, that make him a bit relieved but there was a bit problem, Drive eyes were blue. "Drive, your eyes are all blue, did you realized it yet?"

"My eyes?" Drive just shake his head as he walk to one of the glass that reflect a bit of his image, he saw a bit of his eyes were all blue like how Heart had just said.

"I'm glad there isn't any much customers in the cafe or I might not know what to tell them about it."Haruka came in the kitchen saying to them but then she realized that Drive eyes were all blue." Drive, what happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know either, is just sort of happened to me." Drive walk to Heart, hopping he could give him a answer.

"Drive, are you mad on something?" Heart just ask him about

"Now you think about it. Yes, they destroyed my mini bike, the one that you give it to me." Still holding the model mini bike saying 

"Are you stupid, is just a bike." Heart shake his head saying 

"Can't you calm down a bit, maybe it will change back."Haruka also try to help out a bit

Drive try to calm down but it seem like it didn't work, Heart also thinking of helping him but then he recalled at that time when Drive cried, he lean forward kissing Drive when he released Drive, Drive eyes change back into normal.

"Look like Heart-sama is the only way that can calm you down, Drive." After noticing Drive eyes had returned back to his normal color saying it that

"I guess so." Drive smile like he is very like how Heart is the only one that can make him calm down

"Don't be so proud with that, if I'm not around with you, you might loss control of yourself." Heart just walk out of the kitchen saying 

"Well, I will try to control my emotions if I can." Drive make apologize face to Heart saying

"Heart-sama, I think that Drive might be a emotional Roimude cause every time when he got all emotional mix up, he will kind of can't calm down a bit." Giving two coffee to Heart and Drive saying

"Eh~So I'm a emotional Roimude, not bad for it." Drive drinking the coffee saying 

"You did better be careful even if I'm not around with you." Heart warned him more of it, Drive just nodded it.

As weeks goes by Drive was much more stronger now that most of the Roimudes said that he was the new Grim Reaper and today it wasn't surprised for him as he collected another number except that he need to fight against those riders that he encountered.

"Gou, are you alright? Shinosuke, you are being too much already." Trying to block Drive attack as Chase say, at the same time helping Gou standing up.

"Shinosuke? I did say it before my name is Drive." Charging against Chase fighting saying 

"Shin-niisan, don't you even know what the meaning of the name that what you are now?" Trying to fight against him hopping that he will realize it.

"Why did I need to know it? Drive, that what I need to know it that's all."As they fighting against Drive, Drive was being forced back a bit, just then in front of him came a guy with green coat. "Brain?"

"You got the number already right?" Brain just ask about it, he still can't trust Drive enough after all he use to be a rider.

"Em, I had already." Drive nodded saying to Brain 

"Then we are getting out of here now." Brain saying as they both disappear together 

"Wait!"Gou was going to say it but they were gone already." Shin-niisan really had forgotten everything including himself, I really gonna get him for sure." After saying that he ride off with his bike

"Gou." Seeing him how mad, Chase had to shake his head riding his bike went off  
At another place Drive was being bought by Brain to meet Freeze in a building. "Sensei, I had bought Drive already."

"Look like you are here, Drive." Freeze just walk up to Drive smiling to him

"Brain said that you had something to talk to me, is there something that I did wrong?" Drive looking at Freeze in puzzle 

Freeze just burst out laughing saying to Brain." Look at him now, he doesn't even remember all of his past now, is so awesome." Brain just look at Drive after hearing at what Freeze said

"You really don't remember who you use to be, including you are a rider?" Still a bit suspect at Drive, carefully asking.

"I don't had any memories and I don't need it of those, even if you said that I'm rider, I still don't remember that." Drive looking at Brain saying 

"Is okay, you didn't need to remember any of those and you didn't do anything wrong, I just want to see how you work as a Grim Reaper." Freeze was pretty please with his own work of it

"Is so awesome except for those riders, they are so annoying, thinking that I'm one of them." Drive frown saying of those

"So what did you want with my kid, Freeze?" Out of nowhere Heart say it to Freeze 

"Just wanting to check on Drive, to see how he is as a Roimude." As Freeze go to Drive slightly touch his shoulder, his human form dissolve changing into a Roimude form, Freeze look pretty please with it, Brain look at Drive like he want to learn how to do it, Drive look at Heart, he can see that Heart doesn't like at all.

Drive look down his number plate on his chest touching it, it feel weird for him, he know that his body had change but this was a bit too surprised for him. The number plate that was on his chest just 'Zero', he didn't know what the meaning of this as he look around with more puzzling expression to them.

"This is just so amazing, Sensei." Brain really want to know how on earth did Freeze did it

"You are right about it but I can see Heart doesn't seem to like it at all." Freeze smile saying as he noticed that Heart doesn't like it at all

"Of course I wouldn't like at all but right now he is here with me, so is okay for me." Trying to be more calm as he can so that he get Drive out of here" Drive, change back to your human form."

"How can I change it back?" Drive really had no idea how to do it at all, he didn't see a lot of Roimudes did it but it never cross his mind of able to change into a Roimude form, that he look at Heart saying.

"Just think of your human form and you will change it back to your human form." Freeze tell Drive to it, Drive think of his human form and it change back like what Freeze had just said, Freeze just say."You learn quick which kind of impressive me."

"Heart did said that I learn pretty quick with all those things." Drive just smile saying 

"This should be enough for it already. Let's go, Drive." Heart just drag Drive hand saying 

"Wait before that, Drive don't forget to collect those data on humans and Roimudes, it will help you on your fight." Freeze just say that to them

"Em, I will do that." Drive nodded and they just disappear together 

"It really is wonderful seeing this kind of image, don't you think, Brain?" Freeze telling Brain about 

"Yes, indeed it is." Brain nodded as he really feel like wanting to do something like this

"I going to conduct another experiment, do you want to come?" Freeze can see how Brain want to do it that he ask Brain about it.

"Of course." And they also going through their own things


	9. Chapter 9

Back to the street, Heart was walking a bit too fast as Drive was beside him all along. "Heart, wait up."

"Aren't you mad about it? I'm so mad about it that I just to kill him." Heart turn his head asking Drive about it

"Are you asking me as a Roimude or as a human?" That question really made Heart more angry about it, but Drive just continue saying." As a human, I will be mad but right now I just a Roimude that didn't had any memories so I'm not mad more like confused of how to use this form in a useful term."

"I'm sorry because of me, everything of you had totally changed." Heart know that it was his fault that he didn't get to protect Drive in the first place

Drive notice it smiling and holding his hand kissing him saying." Is okay, what done is done already, nothing can be change, I don't mind of what I'm now, so is okay."

Heart just smile saying." You really had become more daring in kissing me on the street but I will still protect you no matter where you are."

"Em and I will always protect you all the time." Drive smile saying holding their hands together going back to it

As days went by Drive was fighting against the riders, Gou and Chase were trying to dodge every attack that come to them but Drive was so much faster as he just suddenly just speed up with it, causing Gou and Chase were being beaten up quite a lot, Gou use his signal bike stop Drive with quite a lot of shooting, Drive wasn't able to dodge it as the beam went through him causing him to suddenly fallen down, he could feel the pain that was causing him, is like there was something going to come out of it, Drive notice they were approaching him, he remembered how Heart teach him how to teleport, he try and just like that he disappear. Gou and Chase were confused that they sure only a Roimude could do it.

"Chase, did you see that?"Gou ask Chase for it

"Em, I going back to check it out of it." Chase nodded and go back, Gou had to agree with it that he too go back to the base.

At that same time, Drive appear in the room of Heart, Heart was in the room waiting for him to return back. "Aghhhhhhhh~" with the painful scream of Drive, his body change into a another form of Roimude and he went collapse down the arms of Heart, as Heart just rush to grab him from fallen down.

"Drive, wake up! Drive!" Heart was worried that calling him a lot of time

"Heart, you are too loud for it." Drive try to use his a bit of strength to say

"Drive, are you alright?" Heart was a bit of relived to hear Drive voice response to him

"Em, I guess. I don't had any strength left, just let me sleep for fews day." Drive just sleep in Heart arms, Heart had no idea what had happened to him but he will wait for him to tell him, Heart just carry him to his bed and let him sleep probably. Heart went down to tell Medic to take care of Drive if he isn't around and Medic just nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

It been few days that Drive had been in bed, he wake up to see that Heart wasn't in the room, he struggle to sit up, he feel his strength had somehow back a bit, that was went Heart came in to the room to find Drive dazzling as usual.

"Drive, do you feel any better?" Heart walk to the bed and sit beside Drive asking 

"Em, a little bit better." Drive know for sure that is because of his body changing that made him loss all his strength 

"Drive, open your mouth." Heart notice it but he take it out a candy to Drive and Drive just open his mouth to let Heart pop a candy in his mouth. "Tell me what exactly happened at that time."

After having the candy, Drive just say."I'm not so sure either but at that time I feel much more faster than before, that might be the things that I gain, because of that Mach shoot at me that cause me to feel so painful that I went teleported back to here, then afterwards my body change, I guess this is what you call evolved." Try to remember the scene at that time telling all to Heart 

"At least you are fine, which I can be relieved a bit." After hearing what Drive had told him, he really feel more relieved about it 

Drive just kiss Heart saying. "I'm sorry for making you worry." 

"Glad to see you are okay for me but still you need to rest, okay?" Heart smile saying to Drive 

Drive just nodded saying. "Heart, I want another one." And Heart just give it to him as Heart pop it in his mouth and Drive just sleep beside Heart, snuggle in Heart arms like a small kitten, Heart just smile as he kiss on Drive forehead.

It was the next day that Heart had an errand to do it but he encountered those riders, Gou and Chase were trying to fight against Heart, Heart was able to overpower them but Gou and Chase still manage to fight against him, just when Chase was going with his finished move, Drive come in stepping in front of Chase shooting at Chase causing Chase to toss to the ground.

"Heart, sorry I'm late." Drive smile at Heart saying 

"I can see you are much more better already." Heart just say as he still looking at them

"Ah~ Much more better, thanks to them, I need time to recover for it." Drive just say it as he charge towards them, Heart also charged towards them, in the end Gou was badly injured with it, causing Chase had to retreat for themselves. Drive just walk to Heart saying." Heart, let's go on a date."

Heart just say it with a laughing voice. "Why not but shall we go have something for eaten?"

"Cake!" Drive was so excited that he just say it, Heart just smile as he hold Drive hand going together.

At Haruka place, Drive was looking at the display of the cake thinking which to eat, Heart was sitting looking at the information that Haruka give it to him to read." Drive, can't you decide yet?"

"Haruka-san, milk cream cake one." Drive just say it as he return to his sit beside Heart " So how was it?"

"There nothing much for it, just the same as usual." Heart giving Drive to read for it

"Sorry for that, look like it will be difficult to grab of those that you want." Haruka present a cake to Drive saying

"Is fine, Haruka-san." After reading, Drive just eat the cake with it.

"By the way did you guys know that today there a festival at Tsukihime Shrine?" Haruka say it after Drive give it back to her for it

"Eh~ Heart, let's go today." After hearing it, Drive more excited of going to it

Heart just burst out laughing saying." Why not, since you are much better now. I think is a good idea for it."

"Then let's go now." Drive look like he is so eagerly of wanting to go 

"Drive, the festival will not start at around evening, so why don't you guys just wait for a bit." Haruka almost laugh for it

"Drive, you didn't know about it?" Heart drink a slip of coffee saying 

"I kinda forgot for a minute. I guess it can't be help." Drive just make a sorry face with it and Heart and Haruka just had to laugh with it


	11. Chapter 11

It already evening that Drive and Heart were walking down the street to the Tsukihime Shrine, they saw a lot of kids and of course adult too at the shrine, they were holding hands going together, Heart could notice that Drive are enjoying a lot, Heart could just smile with it as they walk looking around.

"Heart, let's try that." Drive point at the fish scooping stand saying to Heart

"Em, it look like you can bland with those kids over there." Heart just laugh with it, Drive too laugh too, Drive pay the money to the owner stand and try to scoop for it but the first time Drive fail as the tin foil was being tear of it.

"Mr. You can try it as much as you can if you want." The owner of the stand just look like he is mocking at Drive that cause him to want to win it. That was when Heart call out to him in his mind. 'Calm down a bit , gently and slowly, you will get it.' Drive understand as he slightly touch with it, in the end Drive got at least 4 of the gold fishes, actually Drive would want to continue with it but Heart stop him for it, after that they walk together looking at all those stand to see which are interesting and fun to play with, Drive saw a stand that look like a sugar coat with a small cherry, he go to have one of it, Heart was still holding his hand as Drive was buying the sweet, as they walk together, Heart just grab Drive sweet and eat it in his mouth, Drive saw it but it was too late it was already in Heart mouth already.

"Ah! You ate mine." Drive say it like he want more of it

"Too bad is mine now or did you want in my mouth?" Heart just pop a bit out of his mouth to Drive and Drive just lean to Heart bite half of it kissing him to it. "Seriously, you like sweet more that you really dare to do it?"

After having the sweet, Drive just say." Not just sweet, you too, only you that I will do, Heart-sama~" Saying with a playful smile to Heart

"How dare you call me that." Playing with Drive with his hair saying 

In the mean time Kiriko saw Drive and Heart together, at that moment she saw Drive kissing Heart without even mind the stare of people around them, Gou walk to Kiriko seeing where Kiriko seen, Gou also saw Drive with Heart.

"That Shin-niisan, I gonna take him back now." Gou was about to go when Kiriko just grab his hand

"No, can't you see he look like he is having so much fun? There no way I get to see him like that." Kiriko hold her feeling for Drive saying to Gou 

At the another place, Heart saw a stand for shooting a reward. "Did you think I can get in one shot?" Aiming at the mascot saying to Drive 

"Of course you can." Drive just smile saying 

Heart manage to shoot down the mascot and give it to Drive. " Doesn't it look like you?"

Holding up the mascot beside Drive face saying." Like this." Make a similar face expression like the mascot that cause Heart to laugh with it

"Hahaha~ You really know how to make me laugh, didn't you?" Heart just hold Drive hand saying 

"Is the same, isn't it?" Drive just lean forward kissing Heart saying

Heart just smile saying." You really are much more daring than ever, Drive." Kissing him again and they walk enjoying the place at there but as they were walking together, they bump into a little girl.

Drive band down a bit asking the little girl. "What wrong? Are you lost?"

"Em, I got separated with my sister." The little girl nodded saying 

"Don't cry, what your name?" Drive just ask more so that he can help the little girl, Heart just stand by his side looking at how he handle it.

"Mizuki." 

"Mizuki-chan, look at this, I will give it to you so don't cry and we will help you find your sister." Drive smile as he give the bag of goldfish to the little girl and the little girl nodded but then at that time, there was someone shouting for the little girl.

"Mizuki!" A much more bigger little girl shouted for it

The little girl just ran to the bigger little girl and say." Née-chan!"

"I did tell you not to wonder off on your own, I'm sorry for my little sister." The bigger little girl say it

"Is fine, isn't it great that you find your sister?" Drive just smile to both of them

"Thank you, Niisan!" The little girl wave to Drive and Heart as they go on their own 

"Heart, look at there, let's try that." After that Drive just drag Heart together and they bought Takoyaki for eating, Drive take a bite for it. "Is so delicious. Heart, you should try some." As he stuff more to it saying to Heart

"You really are a funny and interesting at the same time." Heart just smile with it

"What did you mean?" Drive just look at Heart with a confused expression face at Heart

"Just now was the little girl, now is you." Heart just had to laugh with for his action but Drive doesn't know what it mean. "You are eating a mess of yourself now."

"Eh! There should be some water to clean my mouth, let's see." Drive say it as look for water but Heart just lean forward as he use he tongue to clean up for Drive and kiss at him.

"This one much more quicker. Much better and got to admit it, is delicious just like what you say." After that Heart say it as he was pretty please with it

"I told you so, here there is still one more." Drive offer one to Heart as he speak and they walk back to a small alley and disappear together

Gou and Kiriko both saw it and they were shocked to see how they were, especially when Drive band down giving the bag of the goldfish to the little girl, they didn't know which is real already, it confused them more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

It been days that Drive was collecting those numbers, after he finished collect those numbers, he just walk out of it. " Kamen Rider Mach, what did you want for me? Hiding from behind there."

"Are you really Tomari Shinosuke the one that I knew?" Gou walk up to Drive asking 

"Tomari Shinosuke? This is one funny question that you ask, try me if you know who I am." Drive just charge towards Gou and Gou immediately transform to his rider form. Gou know that Drive was much more strong than he could think but he still want to know about that, Gou was being held in the air by Drive." You know you can't beat me at all, not even a little bit." As he tossed Gou to the ground but Gou just use the shift car that he always carry and the shift car just use it ability to warp around Drive causing him can't break free. "Let me go!" Trying to struggle to break free but he can't.

"In order to get you back I must do it, Shin-niisan." Gou walk up to Drive using a small injection to Drive causing him to feel a bit weak

"What did you do to me?" Drive feel like he had no strength left as he trying to speak, his eyes were all blue as he collapsed down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Shin-niisan." Gou undo his form as he carry Drive back to their base

Gou manage to bring Drive back to the base, Rinna and Krim were there except Kiriko and Chase weren't there, Gou put Drive on the sofa saying." Rinna-san, can you check to see if he is the real Tomari Shinosuke or not?"

"Where did you find him?" Both Rinna and Krim were shocked to see Drive was at here

"Using signal bike to search for him, just check on him,I really want to know the answer." Gou explain to them, Rinna understand and she immediately check on it.

"What if he is a real Roimude, considered of what you said at that moment." Krim look at Drive, he look everything like the real Shinosuke, that was what Krim think of it.

"I afraid you can't said that, Krim." Turning from her desk saying to Krim 

"What did you mean by that?" Gou walk to the monitor asking Rinna 

"Look at this first, this is what I just took earlier and this is the one that I just checked on Shinosuke-kun at that time, isn't it the same?" Rinna point with her pen at the monitor saying, Gou and Krim look at it and find that it was similar but is that possible, Rinna continue saying. "A Roimude didn't had a heart but he had, which can be mean that they modified him into a type of Roimude." 

"Is that possible?" Gou ask Rinna about it

"I'm not so sure either but right now what should we do with it, he doesn't even remember us at all." Rinna shake her head saying, this is the first time that she seen it like this.

"Rinna, can you use the program to reset him, we can start over again as a rider not as a grim reaper." Krim think for awhile saying, this was the only choice that they had for now.

"I don't know if it will work or not but I guess we can try for now." Rinna attach those wires to Drive as she program it as she shake her head looking at Drive 

At the mean time, Heart was looking for Drive as he can't sense where is Drive, he went to the place where Drive was supposed to collect the numbers but he saw was the gun that Drive use to fight, he knew it immediately that he was taken back by force since there was a core on the ground, Heart swear that he will take him back no matter what. Heart went to search for those riders, he encountered Chase as he was destroying the Roimude, Heart charge against Chase saying." Where is Drive?"

"You guys are the one that take him from us, how would I know where is he." Chase block Heart attack saying 

"You...." Heart was more frustrated to hear that, he doesn't care anymore as he use his skill to destroy Chase, Chase was being tossed on the ground, at the same time Gou came in while shooting at Heart.

"We got to retreat now." Carry Chase with him, they manage to escape. Heart was more frustrating than ever that he went to search for them more.

"Gou, you know something, isn't it?" Chase ask him as they were near the base 

"Shin-niisan is with us now but there is a big problem. They changed him into a type of Roimude and even erase all his memories, I managed to get him back but we had no choice to..." Gou didn't even want to use the word 'reset' to him

"You reset him, didn't you?" Chase somehow know it, Gou just nodded. "What about Kiriko? Did she know it?"

"After not long she came back to find Shin-niisan at there, I had to drag her to the rooftop to talk about it and she also agree of wanting everything to start over. "

"I understand that but I don't know if is the best or not for him." After hearing it, Chase had to think of it, cause it was like him when he was being brainwashed by them thinking that humans are just foolish human beings, that why he is worry for it.

"We had no choice but to do it and we make sure that he will not fight against Heart or even the others general but only fight the others Roimude, I want to feel like he belong here, feel like he is Tomari Shinosuke not just Drive, did you get it?" Gou really just want him to be with them, even if it was for his sister, he will do it.

"I hope so." Chase shake his head as he said, they both went to the base together.


	13. Chapter 13

Days went by, Drive was actually just shutting his eyes, he doesn't feel like wanting to talk to anyone, he feel so wrong that he doesn't know why, he could felt like he didn't belong at here, why would he think that, he just had no idea why.

"Tomari-san." It was Kiriko that call to him

Drive just open his eyes, his eyes were all blue." Is there something you want, Kiriko-chan?"

Kiriko know that he won't call her that but is still hurt her to see that his eyes were all blue, if only they know what was going on with him but they don't." I bought something for you to eat, Tomari-san."

"Thanks for that but I not hungry." Drive just shake his head as he rejected the offer to him

"Shinosuke, you should eat a little or you might not be able to fight against those Roimude." Krim just say it for Kiriko 

"Very well but like I say already I'm not hungry." Drive just take it from Kiriko and eat it but in the end he just ate a bit only. "Here, I had already eat. If you guys didn't had anything beside fighting against those Roimude, please don't call me." And Drive just shut his eyes without even think of continue talking to Kiriko or even Krim 

Kiriko didn't know what to do, she did want him to feel like he belonged here, just anybody at here would want him to be but why he wouldn't feel that, his eyes, his voice and everything of him had change, he wouldn't talk to anyone like how he use to. Kiriko walk to the dustbin with a *sign* throwing the lunchbox that she bought for Drive, Gou and Chase were back but to see that Kiriko was outside the base in front of the vending machine. 

"Née-chan, how is Shin-niisan?"Gou walk to Kiriko sitting beside her asking

"He doesn't even want to talk or even when I try to talk to him, he just talk a bit and afterwards he would just shut his eyes and not just that I bought a lunchbox for him but he doesn't even want to eat but because of Krim telling him to eat some of it, he ate just a bit, not even half of the lunchbox of it, I don't know what to do already." Kiriko say it as her tear flowing down her neck

"Here, don't cry. Is still up to you to bring him back to the right track." Chase say it as he hand out the napkin to Kiriko 

"That right, Née-chan. He is just lost at here, just gain his trust back, make him feel like he belonged at here." Gou really want to punch at Drive for doing something like this to his sister but right now the situation had change, he just want his sister to be happy but it was hard for him or even his sister.

"Never mind that, I going back to the department, see you guys later." Kiriko just forced a smile saying and she just go back, Gou and Chase didn't know what to do with it as they return back to the base.

A few days had pass by since that day, Drive didn't get to do any that much, he was forced to stay inside but if there is any low-class Roimude, they will allow him to fight against them but no matter what he still doesn't talk them that much and today was still the same as usual.

"Tomari-san, why didn't you feel like eating? I'm worry for you." Kiriko hold her tears saying to Drive, everyone were at there to help him feel warm again, like how it used to be but it seem like it was no use at all.

"Is that necessary? I'm a Roimude, why should I even bother of eating, I just need to fight that's all." Drive say it with a cold voice to Kiriko that surprised to others that were at there

"No, you are not a Roimude. Please, can't you see that we really want you to feel like you belong at here, Tomari-san." Kiriko shake him saying 

"I don't see that is necessary at all, if you don't had anything, I gonna to sleep." Drive just say it and just shut his eyes 

"Shinosuke, can't you see that we are trying to help you."Even Krim can't stand him become like this but Drive still didn't say anything. Kiriko was so sad that she just rush out of the base, Gou and Chase run after her.

Rinna turn her chair saying to Drive. "Shinosuke-kun, she had been taking care of you for the pass few days, can't you at least smile to her a bit?"

"That is not necessary to do it, no matter what you guys do, it won't change how I think about you guys." Drive open his eyes saying to them

"What did you meant by that?" Krim also try to ask him about it 

"That means I don't trust you guys, is fine if you want me to fight but like I said, I don't trust you guys." That was the reason why he doesn't want to talk to them, he felt empty all the time, he felt he didn't belong at here, he don't know why as he closed his eyes thinking about it.

Krim and Rinna look at each other, they somehow know how he feel, even if they had only the choice to do to him, they thought maybe they all can start over again but it wasn't that easy at all, they don't know what to do with him already.

Not long after that, Drive was allowed to go out to fight the Roimude, it was easy for him to fight the Roimude, so after that he just undo his rider form as he look around the place.

"Nice drive." Krim say it to Drive but Drive just ignore it

At that time, Heart appear to them saying." You finally show up, Drive."

Gou and Chase immediately transform again to fight against Heart but to Drive, he doesn't know why, somehow he know who he is but he just can't remember who he is, is so familiar to him but yet it feel strange for him at the same time, why just he can't remember who he is. 

"Shinosuke, what are you waiting for? Transform and fight." Krim call out to Drive but he just don't know why, he just can't fight against him.

"No, I can't." Drive didn't know why, it hurt him a lot that he cry

Kiriko saw it that she call out to them. "We got to retreat! Gou, Chase!" Kiriko just grab Drive hand and Gou and Chase notice it that they immediately escape.

"Drive, you were crying and your eyes. Aghhhhhhh! I will definitely get you back, Drive!!!"Heart know how Drive that hurt him more that he struggle to go and search for Drive.


	14. Chapter 14

Back to the base, Krim was pretty mad at how Drive ignore him at that time." What did you think you are doing, Shinosuke?"

"Who is that?" Drive was still crying as he say but no one telling him who that guy was. "Answer me, who is he? Please?!" Drive was more sad than he could had say, he really want to know, why just he can't remember who that guy was,it hurt him more than anything else.

"Shin-niisan, you didn't need to know who he is, you are our friends and he is not." Gou was trying to tell him but it seem like it didn't work

"Your friends, how can I trust you guys when I ask you who that guy was, why?" Drive could hear that guy was screaming to him, it hurt him a lot. 

"Shinosuke, you just need to fight, please." Krim didn't know what to do with Drive 

"No! Answer me now!" But as that time Drive say, there was a huge Heaviness causing it, all of them didn't know why would it do that to him, Rinna hurry and inject into Drive, causing him to fall down as tears were still flowing non stop.

"Now what should we do?" Rinna look at Drive asking them about it

"Look at him, if not because of them, Shin-niisan wouldn't be like this at all." Gou was frustrated as he say 

"Kiriko, is this what you want?" Chase just look at Kiriko asking her about it

"I don't know." Kiriko also don't know if she is doing the right thing or not, Chase shake his head as he walk of of the room, leaving them to think about it. Kiriko band down to wipe of Drive tears but no matter how she wipe off, it wouldn't stop at all, Kiriko didn't know what to do anymore as the tears of Drive still flowing down the floor like a running tap water.

It was already next day that most of them weren't there except Krim were there, he wake up remembered what had happened, he touch his cheek realized that tears were still flowing down his cheek, he think that might be because of that guy but who he is, it hurt him more when he think about it. But at that time he accidentally saw the fight of the monitor, he was fighting against them, he doesn't know why that he just rush out of it but at that time Kiriko came in but Drive just push her out of it and didn't even care anything even if Krim was calling out to him, Kiriko hurry and stand up and catch up to him.

At the scene, Drive didn't know what to do, he just stand there, he can feel it that him was sad so sad that make Drive crying more of it, he could feel like he know him, at that same time Kiriko came in grabbing his hand saying." Tomari-san, you can't go." 

"He is crying." It was just a simple words to him, that he just shake off his hand and just rush to Heart but at that same time Gou was unleashed beam towards Heart, Drive didn't think of any as he jump in front of Heart cover for Heart, Gou was shocked to see Drive doing things like this.

"Shin-niisan, what are you doing?"Gou was shouting to Drive 

"Drive, your tears, your eyes, why are you doing this kind of stupid things?" Heart was so worried at Drive that he just say it

"I remember now, everything, the things that we do it together. I'm sorry, Heart." Drive lean forward kissing at Heart that surprised everyone at there, even Kiriko notice that Drive tears had stopped flowing already, it made her realize how Drive like Heart so much that cause him to be in that pain, after that he turn toward Gou and Chase."I will let you all know what is mean by separating us." As he say he turn into a Roimude form charging against them, Gou and Chase were shocked at the moment that let Drive had the chance of grabbing Gou in the mid air.

"Shin-niisan, why?" Gou didn't know why, he just want Drive to be with his sister, is that wrong?

"Shinosuke!" Chase charge against Drive while shooting at him, Drive just toss Gou away charging against Chase without even think of any, Kiriko can see that he was hurt that Kiriko use her gun to shoot at Drive, Drive saw it at that time, he just speed up to it to fight but Chase just rush to protect her, Gou struggle to stand up fighting against him, Drive doesn't care anymore, he just want to revenge for it, Gou and the rest manage to make a escape for it but at that time Heart just rush to him stopping him from going any further.

"Drive, is okay already, change back to your human form now, please." As Heart say it, Drive change back to his human form, his eyes were still blue even though his tears had stopped already but is still hurt him a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

In the mean time, not far from there on the rooftop, Freeze and Medic were watching it." He really is interesting, even though he is a rider but yet choose to be with Heart, a very good experiment for sure. Medic go see if they need anything for help."

"Em, I understand." Medic just go and appeared in front of Heart and Drive. "Let me help you out of it."

"Medic, you come in the right time, get the tracking device out of him, how they did it to him." They had move to a more no a lot of people, Heart just tell Medic to it. 

Medic search for it as she was searching for it, she can see that Heart was a bit calm and she say. "You really are amazing, you even calm Heart-sama down. I'm glad that you are back with him."

"But I... Because of me, Heart was rampaging all the time, is my fault." Drive shake his head saying 

"Drive, is okay already, it doesn't matter as long as you are here now. Medic check to see if he still need of it." Heart just sit beside Drive telling him about it "Drive, did you had anything that you need?"

Drive just nodded and say. "I can't connect my bike and my gun. I'm sorry."

"Here, this is the tracking device. Shall we go back so I can help you with that." Medic say it after that Heart just take the tracking device and smash in his hand and he just hold Drive hand and they all just teleport back to their base.

In the drive pit, Gou was trying to ask Rinna if she can track to see where is Drive. "So did you find him?" 

"No." Rinna just shake her head saying 

"The tracking device should be activated, it can't be." Gou was more frustrating hearing that

"Gou, you installed a tracking device in him? What did you think you are doing, is like he is just a tool." Kiriko had no idea that her brother will do this at all

"Née-chan, I doing for you, for all of us."Gou just turn his head saying 

"No, you are just doing it for yourself. I had enough already, Tomari Shinosuke is gone already and that's all." Kiriko just say it as she rush out of it

"Right now, what you guys do are like how Roimude thinks, I'm going out of it. " Chase say as he walk out of the room but as he stand out of the room saying."That why I ask you guys before, is this what you want? And you guys just said your own answer, so I had no answer for you guys as I am just a Roimude." Chase say it as he walk out of the room 

"Gou, the tracking device had been discovered by Shinosuke-kun, that why I can't locate where he is, I'm sorry about that." Rinna explain to Gou

"I going back." Gou was completely lost in thought, Krim and Rinna just didn't know if they are doing the right things or not but sometimes this might be the only choice that they had.

Back to the base, after Medic had finished installing the program to Drive, Drive just walk up to the room looking at Heart still feel like he had done something wrong, Heart just had to laugh with it. "Why are you laughing?" Being drag to the bed, Drive just don't know and ask.

"Because right now you look just like a kitten that did something wrong." Heart just hold him in his arms saying 

"But I really did something wrong because of me, you are hurt. I'm sorry, I really am sorry." Drive really want to cry but he won't cry not because of any of it, is because he doesn't know how to cry or rather his tears was only for Heart.

"Is okay already and beside being beside me is what important to me." Is like Heart comfort a little child, he just smile at Drive.

Drive just suddenly sit up looking at him. "Heart, order me to do any you want, I will listen to you and I will heal you right away." His expression was a bit too serious that cause Heart to laugh with it

"Then I guess I will order you to take me to our special place, will you do it?" Heart just say it as he think about it

"Understood, Heart." And Drive just take Heart and teleport to their special place


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day that Chase came in to find Rinna in the base as usual. "Rinna-san, about yesterday..."

"Is fine, I think about it of what you said and I guess we really go overboard this time." Rinna really did think about it" By the way, how your wounds, is it okay? You know you can use Mad Doctor."

"Is fine, I just want you to help me let Kiriko feel a bit cheer up." Chase really don't know why but he just feel like wanting to cheer Kiriko up

"Today she is on day off but sure I can manage that, wouldn't it be if you go with her?" Rinna ask

"I think it might be best for you to go with Kiriko, since she might be comfortable with you." Chase say it and he just go out of it

"You really are worry about her, I guess I should call her now." Rinna stand up as she call out to Kiriko 

"I see, so that how it happened. Because of that Heart-sama want you to buy some cakes from me, Drive." Drive was in the cafe talking to Haruka about all the things that had happened, Haruka offer him a cup of coffee saying. "Today I blend it special for you, try it."

Drive drink slip a bit of it, he was amazed by the taste of it. "Is this coffee? Is so sweet."

"That much more like it, you should smile more of it. It suit you well than when you are sad." Haruka just smile saying to Drive. "Is actually Caramel Macchiato, is sweet and bitter at the same time, is like life, there will always be bad and good at the same time, isn't it?"

"What you said might be true but I still..." Drive think a bit and he think it might be true but he still think that he still so wrong for it

"Drive, stay true to yourself and don't forget who your enemy is or did you forget about it?" 

"I didn't forget about it, you are right, I should focus on the present not the past. Thanks, Haruka-san."

"You are welcome, here you go." Handle out the cakes to Drive saying 

"Haruka-san, I don't think I had ordered any cookies, is it a mistake?" Drive notice there were a bag of cookies that he ask 

"Is a present for you and Heart-sama, is a new menu and don't forget to tell me how it taste." Haruka just say it and Drive nodded with a smile and he just go to the kitchen and disappear.

In another place not far from the cafe, Rinna was waiting for Kiriko at the water fountain, Kiriko just came in asking." Rinna-san, why the sudden of wanting to come have some cake?"

"Having something sweet might get rid some of the stress that had been causing it, so let's go." And Rinna just drag Kiriko to the cafe

As they walk inside in it, Haruka greet them with a smile." Welcome to Catty Noir Cafe."

"Kiriko let sit at there." Rinna just drag Kiriko to the counter bar to seat, Kiriko just seat at one of the top chair, while Rinna go and choose cake. 

"Excuse me." Rinna ask Haruka as she look at the display 

"Yes, what did you want?" Haruka smile saying 

"I want to ask what cake is it, even though it wrote 'Milk cream cake'."Rinna ask Haruka as she was interesting in it

"That is a cake that inspired by my friend, he kind of like to eat any sweet but most of it was the milk flavor sweet so I had made it inspired by him. Did you want it?" Haruka explain to them as she noticed they might be friends with Drive 

"I..." Before Rinna could say it, Kiriko was looking at it.

"Give me one, the milk cream cake." Kiriko say it to Haruka 

"Then I will have the green tea cake and two coffee."Rinna know Kiriko still miss Shinosuke so she didn't say any of it 

"Understood." And Haruka just go and prepare for it

"I'm sorry, I don't often drink coffee, can I just have a juice?" Kiriko suddenly change asking Haruka 

"How about I recommend you a kind of coffee, if you don't like, is ok, I won't charge any of it." Haruka say it and Kiriko think for a while and she nodded with it, Haruka just go and prepare for them.

Kiriko eat it and she can taste of the milk of it, is like Shinosuke of the image of it. "Is very delicious that let me remember a friend of mine, even though right now we had a bit of difficultly."

"Really, let's me try." Rinna just try Kiriko cake "It so rich with milk and sweet too."

"Thank you for that." Haruka just present a cup of coffee and a special blend coffee for Kiriko

Kiriko try slip a bit of it." What is this coffee? Is it really coffee?" Kiriko was a bit surprised that it could taste sweet but yet bitter at the same time

"Is call Caramel Macchiato, is popular among those who doesn't usually drink coffee or those who doesn't like to drink any bitter coffee, I will always recommend this kind of coffee to my customers, is it alright for you." 

"Thank you, I like it a lot." Kiriko smile saying, Rinna can feel a bit relieved that she smile a bit now

"I glad that you like it." Haruka smile as she continued go and work on her own


	17. Chapter 17

"Glad to see that you smile a bit now, Kiriko-chan." Rinna say it as she eat the cake saying 

"I'm sorry for letting my brother to do that." Kiriko stop for a while saying 

"Is not actually all Gou fault, Krim and I too. We both also thought that it might work for him, maybe we can start all over again but in the end he..." Rinna don't even know how to continue saying 

"What they did to him, is really something that can't forgive but to me, is he action, how he act at that time is telling us that he doesn't trust us at all."Kiriko say it as she still remember how Shinosuke act at that time

"Is not that, Shinosuke doesn't remember us because of what they did to him, is not like what you think at all." Rinna try to tell Kiriko that it wasn't 

"Thanks, Rinna-san but what I see is that he think that we are hiding something from him and we really are hiding something from him. Not just that, I still remember how he having so much fun at the festival with Heart but when he was with us, he doesn't even think of talking to us, he just shut his eyes all the time and his eyes were all blue all the time, even if we try all matter, it still didn't work, now I know he really only had the feeling for Heart, no matter how much I try." Kiriko couldn't hold her sadness saying, tears start to flow down her chin.

"Here." Haruka just offer her a tissue to wipe off 

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I had to go, how much?" Kiriko wipe off her tears saying 

"Is on the house both you and your friend here and this is for you, hope you will feel a bit better." Haruka just smile saying that offering her a bag of cookies 

"But I..." Kiriko can't had like this

"Is fine, this is my motto at here, is not to let any of my customers feeling sad so please accept my offer for you."

"Kiriko, why not you take it?" Rinna comfort Kiriko saying 

"Then I will accept it, I will definitely come again." Kiriko accepted the cookies saying and Rinna also thank you Haruka and they leave the cafe 

"Drive, she like you so much, what are you gonna to do? I only can wish for her to overcome the sadness of her own feelings for you." Haruka heard all of those conversations that Kiriko and Rinna had talked about, she just shake of her head saying.

Back to the special place, is actually none after than the countryside where is Drive old house that he use to live with his parents when he is still a little child. But Drive still look a bit down, Heart notice it, he just lean forward kissing at Drive. "Even if you had your cake eaten, you still look pretty down, how long are you gonna to put down that, everything is fine now, Drive."

"But I... Because of me you were hurt and you almost went to dead zone, I can't just let it go like this." Drive just don't know what to do, how can he forget about those things.

"Drive, everything is fine now and right now you are healing me, so is fine now. You don't need to feel guilty at all." Heart just comfort him like a small kitten

"But I..." Before Drive could continue say it, Heart just kiss him twisting his tongue with each other.

Heart just smile at him saying." No more but already, or did you forget about who is our true enemy?"

Drive just shake his head saying." No, I didn't forget."

"Good, what is in the past is in the past, the important is the present, isn't it?"

"Em, you are right. Maybe I should just forget it by putting back to my mind, what did you think?"

"Hahaha~I think that a good idea of it." And they just spent the night looking at the stars in Drive old house


	18. Chapter 18

It been few days, ever since that day, Drive had been with Heart all of the time, Freeze had told Drive that he can be with Heart to do the chores, today is also not different for them, Drive was leaning against the wall while Heart was talking to the Roimude who is too self-confidence with it.

"Last time didn't work out, so today you bring a Grim Reaper with you, Heart." The Roimude just say it

"He is here to destroy you if you don't listen to our advice." Heart just saying as he noticed Drive was leaning at there looking at those pictures that this Roimude had copied it

"Don't think this will scare me, I'm just collecting the data that I want." As he stood up from his chair saying but at the same time Drive just pointed at him.

"Try to walk away, I will destroy you now." Drive talk with cold voice that tell the Roimude that he is serious

"Look I got a trump card, this baby is the one that will help me evolve, so just give me one more chance." The Roimude show his trump card to Drive and Heart saying it a proud voice 

Drive just walk to the picture touching it and after that he say."This is quite interesting but what about those humans that had been stuck inside the picture?"

"Isn't it wonderful, those humans that been stuck inside, their bodies can't last for a day and their bodies will turn into ashes, leaving nothing."

"I see. Heart, what did you think?" Drive say it after he knew how it was

"Very well, I will give you one more chance. Let's go, Drive." Heart just walk out of the place as Drive just walk behind him

Outside of the place they were walking looking everywhere, Drive just say." That Roimude won't last long for sure, too much confident in it."

"Then at that time you just need to collect his number will do, isn't it?" Heart just smile saying 

Drive just lean forward kissing Heart saying."You are right." And they just walk on dating 

It was another day Gou and Chase encounter the Roimude that had the picture with him, Drive and Heart were watching them destroying the Roimude on the rooftop not far from there.

"Full Throttle, Dead Heat!" Gou release his finished move to the Roimude and the Roimude was destroyed except the number

"Heart, I will be back in a short while." Drive just jump of from the rooftop appearing to Gou and Chase saying." That why you should listen to our advice, Zero-One-Nine. I will be taking this number back, Kamen Rider."

"Shin-niisan, you really want to be our enemies?" Drive just charge against them, Gou trying convinced him

"I will always be your enemies, Mach." Drive was being forced back saying to them

"Shinosuke, please come back to your senses." Chase just the one that tell him to be who is him can come back as Tomari Shinosuke 

"You guys are the one that I can't forgive no matter what, doing that to me." Drive shooting at them with his gun at them charging against them at the same time but Gou and Chase manage to dodge and fight against them

"Drive, is time to go back." Heart couldn't let him continuing like this, so he come in saying.

"Heart, I was having a bit fun with them." Drive know how Heart mean well for him

"Shin-niisan, is this what you want? He is just using you!" Gou was more furious in saying that 

"Using? Heart, what your order?" Drive just turn his head asking 

"My order is to fight against them, so we can go back." Heart just had to say it like ordering Drive to do it

"Understood, Heart." Drive just say it and charge against them causing them to escape from there, Drive just smile at Heart undo his form. "Shall we go, Heart?"

"You really are enjoying, I guess that can't be help with it." And they just walk away disappearing


	19. Chapter 19

Back to the drive pit, they didn't know what anymore, with Shinosuke gone to the Roimude side , they didn't know what to do anymore.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Gou was pretty mad but he also don't know what to do 

"Shinosuke really is seeking revenge on us, he was more faster and furious." Chase had to shake his head as he was saying 

"How about the picture, is there something with the picture?" Krim didn't know what to do either so he change the topic 

"Actually..." Before Rinna could say any of it, Kiriko was looking at the picture but at that same time Kiriko went collapse down the floor, making everyone didn't know what exactly happened.

"Née-chan!" Gou was shouting at Kiriko holding in his arms but she didn't wake up "Née-chan, wake up! Rinna-san, what happened?" 

"That picture that I just analysis had a lot of human soul inside it, I can just say that Kiriko might be suck by it." This is the only thing that she could think about it

"Rinna, you got to help her for it." Things had been worse for them already, even right now. Krim just had to *sign* with it

"Em, I already doing it but Kiriko... Never mind, I will try to see what I can do." Rinna turn to her computer and analysis it

But it already next day in the afternoon that Rinna is still doing it, next her desk were a lot cans of coffee, Chase just walk out of the room.

"Chase, where are you going?" Gou look at Chase asking 

"Just sitting at here is making me feel like helpless, I going to find Shinosuke, maybe he know something." Chase say it and just walk out of it

"Wait, I going with you." Gou know that maybe this is another choice even though the chance of thinking Shinosuke to help might be little but he still going to try.

Meanwhile Drive was wondering off the streets as he was going to meet Heart afterwards, he look around to find those humans giggling and having fun, he wonder if they will notice that there are Roimude surrounding them, he just smile and walk away but then Chase and Gou were approaching him, he just walk to the alley and Gou and Chase hurry up and chase after him.

"What did you want with me?" Drive didn't look back saying to them 

"Shin-niisan, please help us on this one." Gou is trying to talk to him 

"Why should I help a rider? Is not like I care about it." 

"Shinosuke, we just want you to tell us how to save Kiriko, if you know anything about the picture, please tell us." Chase just tell Drive for it

"That picture? I guess you guys can only pray for her to be able come out of the picture, see you next time."

"Shinosuke, at least look at that time when she take care of you, please." But Drive just disappear leaving them in there

"He really is all gone, even his heart." Gou was pretty sad for it that he didn't even know how to save his sister, in the end they both return back to the base.


	20. Chapter 20

After Drive encountered Gou and Chase, he go to the cafe and sit at there, Haruka just shake her head saying. "Now what is it this time?"

"Ah? What are you saying, I'm totally fine." Drive was still thinking of it

"I can see that you are pretty fine of it stirring with your coffee non stop." Haruka had been looking at how he been stirring with his coffee."So what is it this time?"

Drive stop stirring his coffee saying to Haruka." I don't know how to say it, she is a human and right now I just a Roimude that didn't had any memories of it, I don't even know how can I help them when we are enemies." Glad that right now there isn't any customers or it might be difficult for him to tell Haruka about it

"What exactly happened? I can't understand what you are trying to explain." Haruka was trying to listen to what Drive was saying but she still don't understand what is what to her

"She was trap in a picture and I don't know how to help her because of what I am now, is really complicated." Try to take a deep breath saying 

"What about this picture? Can't they do it?" Haruka ask as she polishing her cups 

"It can suck the human soul and not just that, the human that had been suck inside it, their body won't last due to the sunset, this is why I don't know what to do." Drive just *sign* with it

"That why you are in this troubled, I don't know how to to help you too, I'm sorry for you."Haruka kinda understand now, is must be hard for him because they are enemies not allies.

"That's why I don't know what to do." Drinking his coffee saying 

"Then why don't you just do it." Just then Heart just came in saying of it, he just heard a bit of it but he also know how he feel about them.

"Heart, what are you saying? I'm..." Before Drive could finish saying any of it, Heart just approaching kissing him.

"Let me ask you one more time, did you want to do or not?" Sitting beside Drive asking 

"I want to but I can't, I just a Roimude that didn't had any memories in it, so why should I help?" Drive didn't even know why but he really want to help but...

"There is no reason to it, you are you, you are not his puppet, just do what you want and I will always be there for you." Heart just touch Drive chest saying helping him realize that he is nothing of what Freeze want

"You are right, I'm not his puppet but I don't want to trouble you at all." Drive smile as he look at Heart but he also don't want to trouble him too

But Heart just smile saying." You had been troubled me a lot and I would want you to trouble me in the future too."

"Heart, thanks." Drive smile more of it as he drink his last drop of coffee saying 

"Shall we go, we don't have much time left." Heart just held out his hand saying and Drive just nodded and they was almost out of the shop.

Haruka just say to them." Be careful you two."

Heart just smile as he say." We will be careful."

"I mean it, you two did better come back together safe and sound." Haruka really mean for them to be safe

"We will see each other again, we promise." Drive say too as they walk out of the shop

"I really mean it, I only can do this much for you guys. Good luck." Haruka can only pray for them to be safe and sound


	21. Chapter 21

Drive and Heart holding hands going to the drive pit, Drive just side off the door saying." Too slow of helping her." Stepping in the drive pit saying 

"Shin-niisan! And you, what are you doing at here?! If you are here for fight..." Gou and the others was surprised to see Drive and Heart at here

"Try and fight, I will be your opponent, even if you don't want me to save her." Drive just point at the picture saying to them 

"You are here to save Kiriko, then you really know how to do with that picture?" Chase stop Gou from going on with it

"No, I don't. And one more thing, I just come to save her because of that time when she treat me that's all." Drive just walk to the picture using his hand to touch it,he can felt all the emotional that had been suck by this picture, a lot of humans soul were like calling out to him, he want to get rid of it but he can't.

Heart somehow notice it, he just say to Drive." Drive, focus on it, don't get involved with them."

Drive somehow calm down a bit smiling to him saying." Thanks, Heart." And just continue on searching it, the others that were at there had no idea what are they talking about, but Drive just continue searching on it as he was searching he could felt one that had most emotional with it and could hear something that she was whispering something, he know who is it that he just hurry and grab her soul and walk it to Kiriko body and just gently put it in her body, he just say it to them as he walk out of the door saying. "That picture over there, if I were you guys, I will burn the picture because of their deaths." And Drive just walk out of the room holding Heart hand, before they could even say any of it, Drive and Heart had already gone.

"He really came but the things that he said, how can we do that. There might be a lot of human beings trap inside it." Rinna can't do that but Chase just suddenly take the picture and go out of it

"What he said might be right, he know about the picture and he just say it the word 'death ', doesn't it mean that they all had been gone already?" Chase just say it as he walk out of it. Maybe Chase is right or maybe Drive was right, but this is only their way to free their souls.

Just the time that Kiriko open her eyes to see everyone were staring at her. "Gou, what exactly happened?"

"You were being suck in the picture. Née-chan, are you ok?" Gou band down of telling her

"Em, I'm fine but how did I get out of the picture?" Trying to sit up asking Gou 

They didn't know how to tell her about it but Gou decided to tell her. "Shin-niisan, he helped you get out of the picture."

"Where is Tomari-san?" Looking around asking them

"He come with Heart and after he helped you, he left. We don't know what exactly happened that made him come and help you even though Chase was the one asking him for help." Rinna say it as she check on Kiriko to make sure that she is alright 

"We don't know if he is still the one that we knew or he is just returned the favor to you." Krim say it after seen Drive doing that kind of thing 

'He came but why cause him to do that when he doesn't even see us as his friends, Tomari-san ~' That was what Kiriko think about it, she will go and find him but right now she will need to rest first.


	22. Chapter 22

Days went by, Drive had been targeted due to how he helped save a human, of course Heart will be there to help out him all the time, today was also quite the same, as Heart was hurt a bit due to the fight with those Roimudes, even Drive himself also too but both of them had decided to to do it, after Drive heal Heart, he would go out to make sure everything is fine, that was when he was walking down the sidewalk, he just run to the nearby forest as he saw the Roimude was after him, he transformed and fight against the Roimude, in the end he managed to destroy the Roimude, he was quite tired as he sit down under the tree closing his eyes for a minute. Not long after that he hear a noise calling to him, he open his eyes to find shift car were at there looking at him, he just stand up and walk away but the shift car just go to him.

"What did you guys want?" Drive didn't look back asking them, the shift car just went with a vroom vroom sound. "Just tell the woman not to bother me anymore."

"Tomari-san! Wait!" Kiriko had been searching for Drive awhile now

"What did you want?" Drive just say it 

"I just want to thank you at that time." Kiriko just walk towards him saying 

"Well, well~ A small reunion for you and your Kamen Rider allies, Drive. No, I should call you 'Zero'." It was Brain, the one that he didn't know how to encounter.

"Is not a reunion and she is not my allies." Drive walking away hopping she will not get hurt

"I will believe it, if you kill her in front of me, I will tell Freeze that you really are one of us." Brain just point at Kiriko telling Drive 

Drive just stand there saying. "I don't had any intention of killing any human, even if she is part of those Kamen Rider team."

"A rider is always a rider, no matter what, then you shall be disposed off." Brain say it as he was about to use his beam on Drive, at the same time, Kiriko just rush to block Brain attack but instead of that, Drive just turn her body covering her protecting her.

Kiriko was shocked to see Drive protect her. "Tomari-san?"

Being hit a lot, Drive just say. "Stay still." Drive use his weapon shoot at Brain saying. "I won't let you hurt her." Drive say it as he charge against Brain, Brain was not a fool enough to dodge as he shoot with his poison towards Drive, Drive was already hurt due to him having to fight those Roimude that he encountered, causing him to fall down but to his surprise, Heart just came in grabbing Brain neck in the mid air.

"Drive, sorry I'm late."Heart just smile as he push Brain to the other side saying to Kiriko." You, over there , take care of him for me." And just take Brain out of the place to fight at the other side

But Drive didn't think of that, he wouldn't want Heart to fight alone, that he struggled to walk away to search for Heart, Kiriko just grab his hand. "Tomari-san, let me help you. You are already hurt."

"I didn't need any help, this is none of your business."let go of Kiriko hand walking away

"Of course is my business, you are my business. Because I like you!" Kiriko didn't know why she say that but she just don't him to say that

Drive just smile saying without turning his back. "If I return back, I might give you my answer to you, Kiriko." As he walk disappearing in the place 

Kiriko thought that she heard it wrong but right now she had no time to think about that, she use Hunter shift car and Monster shift car to search for Drive, while she call out to Gou and Chase to help out Drive.


	23. Chapter 23

In the meantime, Heart was fighting against Brain. "I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on Drive, including you."

"I don't get it, he not even a promise number, what do you care for?" Brain block Heart saying

"He is mine, that why." Heart just charge against Brain fighting him, destroy him once and for all but that was when Freeze step in shooting with his beam but Heart was being force back a lot falling back.

But that was when Drive came in, he also want to charge against Brain but was stop by Freeze as Freeze was approaching him, Drive didn't know why but he feel the atmosphere of Freeze coming to him. "Zero, look like you are destroying a lot of our kind. I will forgive you if you come to my side."

"Don't think so." Heart notice how Drive feel, that he decided of going on his own fighting against Freeze.

"I wouldn't want to fight against you, Heart. After all we only had each other." Still smiling at Heart saying to him

"You must be kidding me, you cross my line, I would never allow that." Heart just fight without any hesitation but he was being tossed back pretty hard.

"Heart!" Drive just rush to Heart shooting at Freeze even though he is a bit scare but he still want to fight against Freeze but Freeze just ignore him as he released his utra beam at Drive but Medic came in blocking Freeze attack, Heart saw it that he held up her in his arms. Drive know it he can't continue being like this, he decided to go for it, he want to go back to his own place with Heart, back to be himself. "How dare you, Freeze!"

"Medic, why did you do that?" Heart try to make sure she is ok but the wounded was pretty much for her

"I only...do it for you, Heart-sama." Medic just smile as she look at Heart saying, she turn her head. "He really is amazing to let him so fond of you."

"I haven't even thank you, Medic. Thanks." Heart just say it, Medic just smile as her number was being destroyed turning into a core, Heart look at Drive still struggling of fighting against Freeze, he too charge against at Freeze smiling at Drive tells him that he will be with Drive the whole time.

At the same time, Gou and Chase after receiving the call from Kiriko all run to the scene but they saw Drive and Heart fighting against a Roimude that they never encountered before, Chase just transform saying to Gou. "We got to help them."

"You are not kidding me, right? You are not saying including Heart?" Gou also transform saying to Chase

"You save Shinosuke, I save Heart." Chase say it as he charge against Freeze 

"Aghh! You better not regret after this." Gou also charge against Freeze but at that same time Drive and Heart were badly hurt a lot separate at another place, Freeze released his ultra beam at them, Chase and Gou didn't care less as they block Freeze attack, Gou turn his back at Drive lending his hand saying. "I don't know what happened but this time let us help you, Shin-niisan." Drive was surprised to see them at here, he knew it immediately that Kiriko might be behind this.

"You hear what he said already, what did you say, Heart?" Chase also lending his hand to Heart

Heart and Drive both look at each other, Heart just nodded and Drive just say. "You guys did better match up with our skill and my speed." Changing into another form that he and Heart had save for this time but Gou and Chase didn't had time to be shocked now, they all together charge against Freeze causing to let his guard down a bit.

"You? When did you two gain this form?" Freeze was fighting against Heart asking 

"Surprise, we had been saving for you, Freeze." Heart just smile as he say charging against Freeze 

"I order you to be fighting against them." Freeze try to order Drive but Drive just smile.

"What are you saying. You are the one that told me to listen Heart only, isn't it, Freeze." Still fighting against Freeze saying to him

Gou and Chase look at Heart and Drive, is look like that Roimude that they are fighting against might the ultimate boss of all, both of them just go full throttle kicking at Freeze, Freeze was down and Heart and Drive knew it were their only chance of destroying Freeze for good, they use their skill destroying Freeze, Freeze number was explode within the air.

"You guys will regret this, Heart, Zero!" Freeze say it with his last word to them before exploded, Drive just suddenly fallen down, Heart hurry and grab him.

"Are you alright, Drive?" Heart was worry as he change back to his human form asking Drive 

"Em." Drive just struggle to stand up changing back to his human form saying "We finally destroy him, Heart. Let's go back to our place."

"Em." That right, go back to their own place, Heart like that kind of idea too.

"Explain to us first, Shin-niisan!" Gou had to stop them before they disappear again 

Drive just say it to Gou and Chase. "Maybe I will explain to you guys after Heart and I had completely heal." And they just disappear together, leaving Gou and Chase at there, Kiriko came in but look like she was too late as she was going back to ask Krim for help.

"Where is Tomari-san?" Kiriko was worry because of Drive wound

"They are gone already but Shinosuke said that he will explain to us after he and Heart had completely healed." Chase shake his head telling Kiriko about it

"It just like Tomari-san, I guess we will had to wait for him to comeback to explain." Kiriko just smile as she return back to their base 

"It can't be helped. You did better explain to us, Shin-niisan!" And they all returned back to their base


	24. Chapter 24

It had been few days since the incident, Heart was waiting for Drive to wake up because of his wound, Heart had completely healed. Drive open his eyes to look at Heart staring at him, he just smile saying."Good morning, Heart."

Heart just smile kissing him saying." You stupid idiot, it almost dinner time already." As he let Drive sit up probably saying to him

"Eh, is it this late already?" Drive look at the sky to realize that was almost night time already

"Not just late, you had been sleeping for two days in a row already. Drive, how are you feeling, are you okay?" Heart still a bit worry asking him

"I'm not actually." Drive just smile as he saw how Heart expression change but he still want to play a bit.

"Where? Where did you hurt, maybe we should go to Haruka-san place, she got the healing machine, let's go." Heart is really worry about Drive but Drive just smile leaning towards Heart kissing him.

"I mean that I hungry, all the wound had completely healed already, this time you really are funny, Heart." Drive just laugh with it that cause Heart just push him down smooching him more.

"How dare you trick me, I am really worry about you." Heart just smooch down his body saying to him

"I'm sorry, just want to tease you a bit." Drive just say it as he moan with a sound of it

"Let's go have something to eat." Heart lend his hand to Drive and Drive just hold his hand going to the town to had something to eat

While in the family restaurant, Drive was eating and Heart just look up at him saying to him. "Drive, I think you should go back being as a cop and a rider."

"Heart, I don't know about that, I mean I had been disappear since the pass few months, I don't even know if they will still accept me back or not. As for rider, I don't know if I should continue or not, the feeling of being a rider is like all gone." Lift up after finishing his meal telling Heart how he felt 

"Are you stupid? They will accept you back as a cop, after all you are the ace of the ace, there no way that they won't accept you back, as for rider, what you said are totally wrong, those feelings of your didn't disappear, you don't know how to face them, explain to them, they will definitely accept you back, after all they had been calling out your real name and I will still be by your side, Drive." Heart know how he felt, that why he tell him about it.

"Em, I will try because of your words." After finishing eating they all walk down the street, it was much more different when there were them watching him, he felt much more happy that he suddenly lean forward kissing Heart.

"You really surprised me a lot but I like it." Holding his hand saying, it was the new beginning for both of them as they returned back to their place.

It was the next day in the afternoon, that Drive appear with Heart in the station, he was quite nervous and Heart notice it, he just say." Everything will be fine, Drive. I will be here waiting for you." Heart just sit near the vending machine telling Drive 

"Em, then I will be going." Drive catch a bit of air saying and he just walk to the department, he was quite nervous and a bit of scare at the same time, he walk to the door and just pop his head to the rest of the team. "Hi!"

"Tomari Shinosuke!" Everyone in the division saw Drive, except he didn't see Kiriko and Rinna, which he was a bit relieved.

"Where on earth have you been?" Gen-san just walk to Drive dragging him into the division asking him

"I... Actually at that time when I was crossing the bridge, there was a boy running and he was going to fallen down the stairs, I just did it grabbing his body, pressing on top of me, causing me to fallen from behind and I lost conscious, when I woke up at that time, I completely loss all my memories, including who I am, I'm terribly sorry." Drive explain to them and bend down apologize to everyone in the division 

"You remember everything?" Kyu-chan ask Drive 

"Em, after I remember I just come here, I'm truly sorry about the time I went disappeared." Drive just apologize to all of them "Then I will be going, I just come here to apologize to you all."

"Where did you think you are going?" Chief Hongnaji say to Drive as he was about to go. "Tomorrow come at the usual time to work and don't forget to write your report of when you missing, understand?"

Drive turn his back looking at Chief Hongnaji asking. "I can be back as a cop?" Drive wouldn't believe of what he had just heard and Chief Hongnaji nodded.

"Isn't it great, Shinosuke?" Gen-san just come and tap on him saying

"Em. Thank you, Chief Hongnaji. Then I will be going." Drive bow down to thank Chief Hongnaji and he just walk out of the room and the others just smile.

"Oh right, I did better call Rinna-san tell her that Shinosuke had just come." And Gen-san just hurry and call Rinna to let her know about it

Drive just hurry rush to Heart, he was waiting for Drive as he saw Drive rushing towards him that he just grab him almost trip himself smiling at Drive saying. "Did you need to run that fast to see me?"

"I just want to hurry and tell you." Looking that excited at Heart

Heart just smile saying." So look like, they accept you back as a cop, am I right?"

"Em, they accept me already. If not for you encourage me back to tell them, I wouldn't think of coming at here at all, thank you Heart." Just hugging kissing him as Drive speak

"Can you stop kissing me especially when we are in the station, Drive." Heart like how Drive always did it to him as he let go of his arms saying to Drive 

"Why not, I just want to do it." Drive didn't really care about the people staring at him or what ever but Heart just shake his head pointing at the end of the corner, there was a shadow standing at there, Drive just walk to the corner to find Kiriko was standing at there, Drive just ask her." What are you doing, Kiriko?"

"I... I heard from Rinna-san that you just came and I just want to know if you are still here." Kiriko didn't know how to face Drive, after all at that time she did confessed to him and just a moment ago she just saw Drive did that to Heart making her more of didn't know how to face Drive probably.

"Rinna-san, I didn't see her at there at all, how did she know it?" Drive remember he didn't seen Rinna at there at all

"Gen-san, told her about it." 

"I see, is there anything you want?" Drive understand it but he still want to ask 

"Drive, are you serious?" Heart just come up to Drive shake his head saying that but Drive just look at him with confusing. "You should know what she want from you, Drive."

"Ah! I get it already." Is like he suddenly remembered what is it, Drive turn his head asking Kiriko. "I almost forgot what I come here for, I mean I come here for telling Chief Hongnaji and the others, I did promise to explain to you guys but can I take Heart with me?"

"Drive, you just go alone will be enough." Heart didn't think of going at all

"No, we are in this together, please." Drive just look at him with a cat eyes that no matter what he want Heart to go with him

Heart really want to get out of here but Drive just look at him with that kind of eyesight. "Fine, just for this once."

"Kiriko, can I?" Drive ask Kiriko one more time again 

"Em, the others are waiting." Kiriko nodded as she saw how Drive just hold Heart hand going together, Kiriko can know that Drive really like Heart, it made her feel pain for her own feelings.

Kiriko open the door to find Gou so eagerly want to know if Drive is really there or not." Née-chan, did you get to meet Shin-niisan?"

"Are you guys that eagerly of wanting to see me or just want to know what exactly happened?" Drive just pop out of his head saying to Gou and the others at there

"Shin-niisan! " Gou was so happy to see Drive but he stop for a second when he saw Heart was with him. "What are you doing at here, if you are here for a fight, I will be the one to destroy you."

"Try it, Gou. I will be the one to fight against you even if you are my friend." Drive just hold Heart hand behind him

"What are you saying, Shinosuke? Protecting him, that so dangerous, are you serious?" Even Krim can't stand him like this

"Of course I'm serious, Belt-san." Drive had no intention of doing this but if they really did it, he will do no less of protecting Heart.

"Wait, Shinosuke, you are not here to fight, isn't it? You are here to explain to us of what exactly happened, isn't it?" Chase had to stop them for going overboard 

"If Gou and Belt-san stop, I'm fine with it." Drive lower his hand that he just call for his gun a minute ago, even Kiriko also ask Gou and Krim to stop too.

"So what is exactly happened and you did call our name, don't tell me that you didn't actually lose your memories." Chase had been listen for awhile, especially the name, Drive had been calling their name correctly, not like at that time of how he called at that time.

"Em, actually I didn't lose any memories." Drive nodded saying about that

"Eh~" everyone were shocked to hear that, except Chase would kinda had guessed it already.

"You guys didn't need to be that loud." Drive just laugh saying that but everyone were all staring at him. "I just pretended losing my memories."

"But why would you do that for?" Rinna ask Drive for it

"I want to know what is Freeze plotting about, so I pretended to having no memories and fight against you guys." Drive just say to them

"You could just give us a signal or something to let us know but you didn't." Chase who listen ask 

"I can't do that, I had been observed all the time, except when I was with Heart at the base." Drive really had to agree at that time, all the time was being observed making him didn't had any free time, except when Heart with him, they would let him go alone with Heart.

"Then what is it that Freeze want?" Kiriko didn't think that he would that kind of trouble at all

"Creating a new Roimude, where the Roimude are actually human just like me." Drive just say that " Using their knowledge to create a new Roimude, like transform my body into a type of Roimude, this is what he want." Everyone that heard were shocked, they don't know how to find a word to describe the incident. "That was all gone now, destroy Freeze is enough and I'm okay with being like this."

"What are you saying, isn't because of him, he a Roimude, that why everything's turn out like this." Krim was pretty mad about it, it must be Heart for sure, that cause Drive to become like this.

Heart was going to say, but Drive speak first." Is not that, Freeze know my ability of having a good fighting skill and because I'm a rider, that why he captured me, is not Heart fault." Drive know that Heart had been blaming himself, Drive just smile at Heart telling him that is okay already.

"Everything is clear now, then why is he here?" Gou understand everything already but he is still mad at Drive bringing Heart with him

"Him?" Drive just look at Heart, he smile saying to Gou." Heart is my boyfriend that's why."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Gou didn't believe it at all

"Shinosuke, what are you saying is something I can't believe it. You know he might be just using you for his own sake." Krim didn't even trust Heart at all, he had to agree with Gou for this one.

Drive was about to say it but Heart stop him from saying first." I had no intention of using Drive at all, is fine if you guys don't believe me, I fine with it and I don't care if you want to fight against me or not, this is what I going to say to you guys. Drive, I going first, I will see you later." After Heart say it, he just left the place letting go of Drive hand.

"Seriously, you guys are really stubborn. Just because he kill you before, doesn't mean I can't be with him. What the past is in the past, what more important is the present, isn't it? Did you guys think that I will be able to be here, if not for Heart always be there protecting me or helping me, did you guys think I will be here telling you guys all about it, I had lost my memories before, because of him I can remember you guys, if you guys still want to fight against him, I will also be your opponent too, I'm serious about it." Drive told them all about the time that Heart did for him

"Shinosuke-kun, how long had you been with him?" Rinna want to know that, maybe Kiriko would want to know too.

"More than half a year, if you guys still want to count when I was just Drive, is more than half a year already." Drive just smile as he still remember at that time, like it was yesterday for him, he just make a small laugh with it.

"You really think you can trust him?" Krim calm down a bit asking him

"I trust him because when we are dating, we won't ask each other any that related to Roimude stuff or rider stuff, so even if you guys didn't trust him at least trust me for this or give him a chance for this." Drive say it with a lot of confident it,that he know he really can trust Heart for it. "Then I will be going, see you guys around and think about it, I really don't want to be enemies with you guys."

As he was about to step out of it, Krim ask him again." You really are serious about this?"

"Em, definitely." Drive waving his hand saying to them and he just walk out of the room

"I going to chase after him." Gou didn't wait for it and just rush out of it

"Krim, just give Heart a chance and I really think I can also trust Tomari-san for this, I going after Gou first." Kiriko smile that she just hurry and rush to Gou, hopping Gou haven't do anything yet.

"I also want to trust Shinosuke, maybe he can change Heart for that." Chase just hop on his bike ridding off in the base, Krim decided to watch for it first and Rinna had to shake her head back to doing her work.


	25. Chapter 25

Heart actually going anywhere he was waiting for Drive to come and he just know it when the wind just pass to him almost making him trip again. "Can you stop doing that Drive?"

Drive just grinning saying. "I know that you did be able to stop me from coming towards you, Heart." Almost going to kiss Heart but Heart just stop him from going more of it

"Seriously, then have you finished talking with them?" Heart just had to smile with it, Drive just nodded. " Then what did you want now?"

"What did you think?" Drive just ask as he hold up Heart hand going together 

"Let's go, having your favorite cake." Heart just smile as they walk out of the station 

Gou want to go and stop Drive but Kiriko just tap on him shaking her head. "This is why I can't do it, Gou." 

"But Née-chan, you are the one that like the Shin-niisan not him."Gou just don't want to admit it

"Even if I like him and let him stay with me, I still can't grab his heart for me. Gou, is okay for that, then I will be going back." Kiriko just smile saying that as she returned back to her work, Gou just think of wanting his sister to be happy but he also forgot to think for the others, he just walk off the building.

Drive and Heart were actually walking down the street having so much fun with each other as they were walking towards the cafe, they just smile at Haruka, Haruka just came in rushing to them hugging them with relief for them." I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"Haruka-san, can you let go of me first?" Heart just want to drop Haruka hand saying 

"Still the same as ever, come on in." Haruka just smile saying as she just hurry and go and prepare coffee for them

"Haruka-san, had you been worried for us?" Still looking at those display and he just pick the cake to his plate

"Of course I would, you guys are my friends too. Here coffee for you and Heart-sama."Haruka just say as she present coffee for them. "So how was it, everything is okay?"

"Em, we destroy Freeze already." Heart just nodded as he slip one of the coffee saying 

"Actually we thought that we might not be alive if not for Kiriko calling Gou and Chase to come and help us but we still lost Medic." Drive just say it as he eat his cake

"I see, at least you guys are alright, isn't it? I know for sure that Medic would want you to stay with Heart-sama for sure." Haruka wash the cup telling him

"Em, definitely." Drive just nodded as he was still eating the cake but Haruka and Heart saw Drive face, they just burst out laughing at Drive that make Drive confused again. "What are you guys laughing at?"

Heart just lean forward licking all the cream on Drive mouth saying. "This is what we are laughing at, you stupid idiot." 

"Now I get it, you guys could had told me about it." Drive just say as he finished his cake and drink the coffee "Then shall we go? Back to our place, Heart." Drive just smile at Heart

"Then we will be going, Haruka-san." Heart just hold Drive hand and they just walk down the street going back to their own place, the place that belong only to them.


End file.
